


I´m sorry I broke your hand, date me so I can make it up to you (kinda)

by tooweird2live



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Freeform, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooweird2live/pseuds/tooweird2live
Summary: So when a hand grabs his butt from behind he reacts on pure reflex. Kyungsoo breaks the guy´s hand with a loud crunch. The guy lets out a painful wail.“Dude, what the hell??”“If you didn´t want your hand broken then you shouldn´t have put it there” Kyungsoo says with barely restrained rage. How dare he touch someone without their consent? It´s because of shit like him that the world is ruined. He-“I fucking fell and tried to hold on!! I´m sorry of what I held on from was your ass, okay! OUCH! That fucking hurt!”OrJongin trips on his too long legs and holds on to Kyungsoo´s ass to stop from falling face-first to the floor. Kyungsoo breaks his hand. Just Jongin being cute and Kyungsoo being sorry.





	I´m sorry I broke your hand, date me so I can make it up to you (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so please be gentle.  
> I hope it isn´t as dissapointing as I think it is.  
> ENJOY! (hopefully)

Kyungsoo doesn´t like parties (especially frat parties). He really doesn´t see the what exactly is enticing about being trapped among sweaty bodies that reek of alcohol, extremely horny and drunk college boys and music so loud you can´t even hear your own thoughts.

But he´s still here anyway. Because his so called best friend forced him out of the apartment under the threat of releasing his blackmail material. Pfff, so much for friendship, really. Yes, Beakhyun did promise to stay with him all party long, but he had bailed Kyungsoo when he saw Chanyeol. They spend every day, all day wrapped around each other and it isn´t enough. They still have to such each other´s faces in public too. Real mature, Byun.

So Kyungsoo does all he can not to seem too apathic while sitting on one of the stools on the less crowded area of the house. He hasn´t had a single drink, knowing Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be shitface drunk by the end of the night and he´d rather drive them home safe than leave the to their won devices and get a call at 3 am saying they crashed the car or something. So yeah. He´s bored and sober. And very sleepy.

So when a hand grabs his butt from behind he reacts on pure reflex. Kyungsoo breaks the guy´s hand with a loud crunch. The guy lets out a painful wail. 

“Dude, what the hell??”

“If you didn´t want your hand broken then you shouldn´t have put it there” Kyungsoo says with barely restrained rage. How dare he touch someone without their consent? It´s because of shit like him that the world is ruined. He-

“I fucking fell and tried to hold on!! I´m sorry of what I held on from was your ass, okay! OUCH! That fucking hurt!”

It takes Kyungsoo whole 10 seconds to understand the situation. The asshole wasn´t an asshole – at least not how he thought. Well shit. The rage disappears just as the guilt over breaking the poor innocent guy´s hand appears

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Kyungsoo says, taking the stranger´s hand in both of his and analyzing the damage. The boy has long fingers and tanned skin - that was already bruising and swelling, not to mention it was twisted in a really weird angle. Kyungsoo fucked up, dammit.

**************************************************

Jongin is the kind of guy who you find dancing in the center of the party. He normally takes it slow on the alcohol since he knows he is way too light-head and he will still have to attend dance practice the next day - no matter how bad the hangover.

It isn´t a surprise that Jongin is in this party as well. What is a surprise, though, is the fact that he and his group of friends ended up in one of the loneliest corners of the house. Jongin doesn´t exactly know why they moved from the usual spot at the eye of the hurricane but he´s sure it has to do with Chen´s boyfriend being a little grumpy (and still adorable) shit.

Jongin isn´t clumsy - he´s a dancer for god´s sake! But he still managed to trip on his own too long legs and almost fall. The only reason he hadn´t landed face-first on the floor was because he was able to hold on to someone. Just how unlucky did he have to be to grope that someone´s ass accidentally and end with his hand twisted in the wrong direction. Not his best day, really.

However, when the boy starts apologizing to him, Jongin gets lost staring. The boy is much shorter than him, with dark raven hair, heart-shaped lips and huge doe eyes. He is rambling and Jongin can´t help but think the other male is cute. He practically spaces out thinking about the other´s beauty and has forgotten about the pain in his hand long ago. He only comes back to reality when the doe-eyed male looks at him expectantly, as if he had asked him something and was expecting an answer.

"I - sorry, what?" Jongin says, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Let me take to the hospital so I can make it up to you"

Jongin only nods, because, really, he just wants to spend a little more time ogling at the boy in front of him. The boy takes Jongin´s uninjured hand and leads him to the older´s car.

**************************************************

Kyungsoo is panicking. When they reached the car the stranger had tried to open the door for himself with his injured limb and almost cried from the pain it provoked him. Kyungsoo was feeling like shit for doing that to the good-looking kid. Oops?

The boy doesn´t seem to be much of a talker until now, since he´s only nodded to everything Kyungsoo has said. If he hadn´t screamed when he first was `attacked´, Kyungsoo would´ve thought the by was mute. He didn´t mid the silence though – he was so focused on his own thoughts of guilt that he couldn´t even do some small-talk.

“Uh um, hey… Would you mind…??” the stranger pulled Kyungsoo out of his daze, signaling the seat belt. 

“Oh, sure” he says. Pulling the seatbelt across the boy´s toned chest and locking it.

“I´m Jongin, by the way” the boy says smiling softly.

“Kyungsoo” he says as he starts the engine.

“So, um, what do you study that you can bend bones as if they were nothing?” Jongin asks, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

“I-I don’t, I mean, I major in gastronomy so there must be something wrong with your bendable bones” Kyungsoo says in a defensive way. He doesn’t know why he is stuttering so much, he usually can be blunt and cold without hesitating, but this Jongin in making him flustered easily. It must be his big biceps, caramel brown hair and chocolate eyes -or you know, just his good looks in general.

“Hey! There´s nothing wrong with my bones! I drink lots lots lots of milk, so I have strong bones!” Jonging whines. He is slightly pouting, Kyungsoo notices. Cute.

“Are you implying that I have some sort of Hulk strength then?” Kyungsoo replies, amused by the boy´s behavior.

“Nah. Hulk is a huge guy. You are not even 1/3 of his size, you just have a concentrated amount of rage on your tiny body.”

“Did you just call me small ball of rage?” Kyungsoo says, a little hurt by the mention of his height. Who needs to be tall when you can be handsome and talented? He thinks. Jongin looks taken aback by his response, seemingly afraid because of the cold tone the older used. 

“I-I´m sorry, it just came out and I really wasn´t thinking. My brain-to-mouth-filter doesn´t work, I swear. I didn´t mean to-“

“Woah, relax, I was just joking” Kyungsoo says, a little smile playing on his lips. This Jongin dude is really, really cute. Jongin shuts up, the tension on his shoulders loosening. 

They go back to being on silence. Kyungsoo trying not to be too distracted by the male beside him and Jongin looking out the window in deep thought. Or apparently deep thought. Until he asks.

“Can I ask you a question? Ugh, I already did, but that´s no the question. Sorry. I´ll just ask – or maybe not because you might not like questions and you might think I´m stupid, but I really want to ask since this is kind of an existential doubt for me, although if you don´t want to answer it´s totally fine, I get it-“

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo says, stopping the other´s verbal diarrhea.

“Yes?”

“Just ask already”

“Fine” he says, taking in a deep breath. He doesn´t look at Kyungsoo in the eyes then he asks in a very serious manner: “What do you, being an expert in the matters concerning food and the delicacies in this world, think about the cereal-milk controversy?”

“What?”

“Which goes first: the milk or the cereal?” Jongin clears for him. Kyungsoo is silent for a minute and Jongin thinks that maybe it was a too weird question to ask to a complete stranger, but well, he needs to know.

“What kind of monster puts the milk in before the cereal?” Kyungsoo answers with a frown, obviously amazed by some people´s idiocy. It´s for this kind of people that shampoo has instructions. And the younger couldn´t be more relieved to see the man was wise indeed and had lots of food-related-knowledge to share.

“I know! That´s what I keep telling Chen, but he won´t listen!”

“That´s not okay. He needs help if he really thinks the right way to cook cereal is by outing the milk first” Kyungsoo rants.

“I´ve told him so, but he´ll just go `you know nothing about the world, Jonginie´ “Jongin continues. He asks himself why he was so scared to talk to the shorter male when conversation clearly ran smooth between them. They could even discuss topics like this one. The man of my dreams Jongin thinks.

“That would be like putting ketchup on the bread and mayonnaise on the meat in a hamburger, it is unnatural” Kyungsoo continues.

“That´s way too much for me, dude” Jongin says, enjoying the conversation.

“But there are so many levels of wrong on doing that, seriously!” Kyungsoo goes on. People can be really stupid, he concludes.

“Anyways, now that if confirmed it with a chef, Chen will have no choice but to admit he was wrong” Jongins states, slightly puffing out his chest and looking proud of himself.

“What are you majoring in, by the way, if your statement wasn´t valid enough ass it is?” Kyungsoo asks. He doesn´t know why but he kind of wants to get to know this boy He´s cute. And handsome. And he has these plush lips that just look so kissable. But Kyungsoo is a reserved guy, he won´t try kissing Jongin´s lips (as delicious as they might seem) unless they get to know each other better.

“Dance major” he answers with a smug grin adorning his tanned face. “Why? Do I give the sexy, graceful dancer vibe?” he asks cockily. Kyungsoo is a little taken aback by the duality of Jongin. Cute a moment and then sexy, all of a sudden. And damn Kyungsoo is shook ( he conceals it well, nevertheless).

“Except for the fact that you tripped on nothing and tried to hold on to my ass” he fires back. Jongin´s smirk is wiped off his face, a kicked puppy expression replacing it, plus an adorable pout.

“I said I was sorry. And you can´t expect me to always be in control of my limbs they are too long for me to handle all the time” he whines. Then he mumbles in such a low voice that Kyungsoo almost misses the: “Not that you´d know about that”

“I heard that!”

“Heard what?” Jongin acts innocent, but the devilish glint I his eyes tells Kyungsoo he knows just what.

The light banter keeps going for the rest of the way to the hospital. Jongin openly smiling despite the searing pain in his hand, even giggling every now and then, and behaving like the 8-year-old he actually is. Kyungsoo just follows his lead with a playful smile on his beautiful face.

**************************************************

Nothing grand happens when they reach the hospital. The usual procedure goes on when they enter emergencies. A nurse takes Jongin´s hand and analyzes it, confused at the weird twist. When she asks he broke it, Kyungsoo pales, his doe eyes growing even bigger. He could be pressed with charges other than paying the hospital fee (which he would obviously do, he felt bad enough about Jongin´s hand). But what if his legal record was tainted by this too?? No one wants to employ a chef with criminal records. Dammit.

“I fell down while dancing. You see, I´m a teeny tiny bit tipsy, that plus my natural clumsiness, well, I bet you can tell it didn´t work out good” Jongin says, matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders. Kyungsoo visibly relaxes at that, silently thanking Jongin, who smiles back.

After putting his hand in a cast and giving him some pills, the doctor dismisses them. Jongin walks quite close to Kyungsoo, their shoulders barely brushing. He keeps staring at Kyungsoo with something that resembles longing in his eyes. Kyungsoo blushes under his gaze.

“You know, you owe me big time” Jongin starts the conversation. He doesn´t look into the shorter boy´s eyes when he says: “Maybe you should, um, give me your number to make up for it… -“

“So driving you here, paying your fee and delighting you with my presence – not to mention I gave the upper hand in your cereal debate with your friend – and it´s still not enough?” Kyungsoo teases, just stretching his time with the younger for a little longer. Jongin´s eyes widen in surprise at the other´s response.

“But, hyung, the doctor said I can´t dance till they take off my cast, you might as well try to text me, so I won´t get bored in the meantime” Jongin whines, a cute pout adorning his pink lips. He bounces on his feet while talking, looking like a child, again. Kyungsoo chuckles.

He takes his phone out of his back pocket, handing it to Jongin. The tanned male practically beams at him, and hands his own phone in return. Jongin had already put a nickname for him: Beautiful Wise Chef Kyunsoo <3\. 

Adorable teddy bear Jongin <3 

They smile at each other. And that is the beginning of a weir friendship - and something more.

**************************************************

“Hyung, being an expert in the matters concerning food and the delicacies in this world, do you know why a coconut is called like that if in reality it is a cocofruit?”

"Humans are stupid, Jongin"

"But you´re not stupid - oh well, maybe you´re angel pretending to be human, so that makes sense"

"You´re an angel too, Jongin"

**************************************************

“Hyung, being an expert in the matters concerning food and the delicacies in this world, why are egg roles called that when they don´t even have egg?”

"Humans are fake rats, Jongin"

"I´m a bear, not a rat!"

"Of course you´re not a rat, you´re too cute and pure for that"

"You´re making me blush on purpose!"

**************************************************

“Hyung, being an expert in the matters concerning food and the delicacies in this world, if I eat myself will I get twice as big or disappear completely?”

"Why would you try to eat yourself?"

"You do look at me as though I was edible"

"You´re my boyfriend, I´m allowed to"

**************************************************

And to think it all started with a misunderstanding, a doe-eyed boy and a cute bear-guy.

Maybe Jongin had had some luck after all - even if his hand had to be broken in the process.

Oops. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, that was it. Hope you liked it


End file.
